If $a$ is three times $b$, $b$ is twice $c$, and $c$ is four times $d$, what is the value of $\frac{a\cdot c}{b\cdot d}$?
We have that $c=4d$, $b=2c$, and $a=3b$ and thus we can use the equations $c=4d$, $b=8d$, and $a=24d$ to find the value of the expression.  Plugging in these values we get $\frac{24d \cdot 4d}{8d \cdot d}=\boxed{12}$.